2003
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] opens at Universal Studios Florida.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2003'. Shows Series premieres ;Original shows * April 7 ** Moose and Zee ** ''Oobi'' ** Tweenies ** Miffy * April 12 - All Grown Up! premieres as the Kids' Choice Awards leadout; though the series would officially premiere in November. * August 1 - My Life as a Teenage Robot * August 3 - Degrassi: The Next Generation * September 13 - Romeo! * November 9 - Yakkity Yak ;Acquired shows * March 31 - Wings * August 10 - Girls v. Boys * August 17 - Radio Free Roscoe * August 24 - Real Access * September 2 - Rubbadubbers * September 22 - Roseanne * September 28 - Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * October 6 - Full House Season premieres * February 3 - The Wild Thornberrys season 5 (final) * May 30 - ChalkZone season 2 * August 9 - As Told by Ginger season 3 (final) * August 26 - Dora the Explorer season 3 * August 30 - All That season 9 * September 19 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius season 2 Series finales * February 15 - The Nick Cannon Show * June 2 - Little Bear * September 19 - Oswald Specials * April 25 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: "The Eggpire Strikes Back" * August 17 - Nickelodeon Magazine's Big 10 Birthday Bash * October 13 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" Movies Theatrical * June 13 - Rugrats Go Wild! Made-for-TV * February 23 - Maniac Magee * July 12 - The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! * February 3 - The Electric Piper Comics * The Rugrats comic strip is cancelled Video games * November 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules * November 10 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Albums * February 4 - ChalkZone: In the Zone Books * January ** Battle of the Band ** Chew on This! ** Genius 101: Exploring My World ** Jimmy on Ice ** SpongeBob JokePants ** The Time Pincher ** A Valentine for Tommy * February - A Pickles Passover * May ** Chasing Dad ** Rugrats Go Wild! (novelization) * June ** Hands Off! ** The Amazing SpongeBobini * July ** Goddard, Come Home! ** No More Mr. Smart Guy * August 1 - Scrambled Planets! * September ** The Big Halloween Scare ** Canine Catastrophe! ** New Student Starfish ** Rugrats' Favorite Funnies ** Scavenger Hunt ** Special Delivery! ** SpongeBob AirPants: The Lost Episode ** SpongeBob MoviePants ** Token Wishes * October ** The Big Sweep (Rocket Power Ready-To-Read) ** Christmas in the City ** Fearless ** The Runaway Turkey ** The Science Project ** SpongeBob's Christmas Wish * November ** Llama Drama ** Sky Scare ** Holly Jolly Jimmy * December ** Best in Show ** Ding Dong * December 23 ** Reggie's Secret Admirer ** SpongeBob's Secret Valentine Home video releases VHS * January 28 ** Rugrats Mysteries ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies * February 4 ** Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band ** Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures * March 4 ** Nickelodeon: Nickstravaganza! ** Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Anchors Away ** SpongeBob SquarePants: The Sponge Who Could Fly * April 1 - The Wild Thornberrys Movie * May 27 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Time Warp ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: When Pants Attack * June 3 ** Dora the Explorer: City of Lost Toys ** Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors * July 15 - The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! * July 29 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Laugh Your Pants Off ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge-a-Rama * August 26 ** All Grown Up: Growing Up Changes Everything ** Blue's Clues: Blue Takes You to School ** Dora the Explorer: Rhymes and Riddles *September 2 ** Oswald: Best Buddies ** Oswald: Outdoors with Oswald * September 30 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas ** Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday * October 7 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Sea of Trouble ** Little Bear: Feel Better Little Bear ** Dora the Explorer: Meet Diego ** Dora the Explorer: Cowgirl Dora * December 16 - Rugrats Go Wild! DVD * January 28 ** Rugrats Mysteries ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Tales from the Deep * February 4 - Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band * March 4 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost at Sea * April 1 - The Wild Thornberrys Movie * May 27 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Confusion Fusion ** Harriet the Spy ** Good Burger * June 3 ** Dora the Explorer: City of Lost Toys ** Blue's Clues: Shapes and Colors * July 15 - The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! * July 29 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Tide and Seek * August 26 ** All Grown Up: Growing Up Changes Everything ** NickToons Halloween ** Blue's Clues: Blue Takes You to School ** Dora the Explorer: Rhymes and Riddles * September 15 - The Best of Ren & Stimpy * September 30 ** NickToons Christmas ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas ** Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday * October 7 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Sea of Trouble * October 28 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 1st Season * December 16 - Rugrats Go Wild! Events * April 11 - Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast opens at Universal Studios Florida. Character debuts * Dora the Explorer: Diego and Baby Jaguar * Moose A. Moose and Zee * My Life as A Teenage Robot: Sheldon Lee, Vexus, Brit and Tiff Crust, XJs 1-8 People * April 19 - Caleel Harris is born * May 1 - Lizzy Greene is born * May 19 - JoJo Siwa is born * June 11 - Breanna Yde is born * June 30 - Buddy Hackett dies * August 18 - Max Charles is born * September 18 - Aidan Gallagher is born * November 12 - Kamaia Fairburn is born 2003